Gathering information
by mihawklover
Summary: Who knew gathering information could be like this?ReaderXAce


Well here's a new fic I hope to have a fic about Naruto up soon, but i'm on a role today two stories in one day. 

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

'What a strange crew' You thought as you watched the ship of Straw Hat Luffy sail away into the distance. 

You had been secretly gathering information about the straw hat crew for the world government, of course keeping your distance. Your mission was to gather as much information on

them as possible from a distance, making sure not to catch their attention.

This was easier said then done, if it was just the captain you would have been fine, but Nico Robin and Roronoa Zoro seemed to always be on the look-out and heard every shift of clothing and every movement of grass. But in the end you had successfully gathered all the necessary information and sent it to World Government Headquarters, only to have them send you your next assignment.

You sighed inwardly at the thought of your next task, taking down the infamous 'Fire Fist Ace' Since you had already gathered information on the leader of white beard's second division the World Government argued that you would find this task easy. You did not have the same amount of confidence, you information gathering on the pirates had gone horribly wrong.

Fire Fist Ace had caught you spying on him and had led to a confrontation of Red fire versus black fire, it had taken all you had to escape him, the two of you were evenly matched.

You had eaten the devil fruit of black fire, it didn't vary much from Ace's devil fruit powers, except in colour. You could generate and control black fire at will. Usually when you fought, you would let the fire drift over your hands and then punch or block any attackers. The fire was so hot and concentrated it could burn through almost anything.

'Well sitting here and dilly dallying will not get me anywhere fast' You sighed again as you got to your feet and strode purposely to your small boat. There had been one good thing about your last encounter, anticipating that you would be put on another assignment involving fire fist, you had planted a tracking device on the bottom of his compass, now all as you had to do was sit back , follow the tracker and hope to God that he had not lost his compass overboard.

You smiled to yourself as the small dingy boat of fire fist came into view, it had not taken all that long to track him. You docked your boat a fair distance from fire fist's it would not do to alert him of your presence, you wanted to take him by surprise and gain the advantage. Sneaking up alongside the boat you peaked over the edge, only to find that it was empty.

"Where is he?" You asked yourself.

TAP TAP

You stiffened as you felt the double tap n your shoulder and knew exactly who you would find when you turned.

"So you've come back for some more?" The smugness in his voice made you snap around to face him "You just can't resist me can you? Just can't get enough"

You felt your blood reach boiling point and summoned the fire to your hands "I've com to obliterate you" Your voice came out as a low growl surprising you, how did he get under your skin so easy?

He chuckled throwing you further off-guard by saying "Now why don't we settle this like mature adults hm? I don't want to fight you" With that statement he grabbed your wrists holding them to your sides.

You knew that if you wanted you could get free, he wasn't holding you all that tightly. So why wouldn't your body move? He moved closer to you and your heart started pounding painfully in your chest making you take a step backwards. What the hell was this feeling?

You felt the edge of the dingy against you legs and baulked, he had backed you into a corner, what were you to do?

He came closer, so close that your bodies touched, making you shiver. Unconsciously you moved closer, you knew you should not be feeling this but since your last encounter with him, you had not been able to get him off your mind. In your last encounter, the event that had made you attack him was that he had kissed you. He had known that you were a spy from the World Government and had taken it upon himself to place a lingering kiss upon you full lips. He had even gone so far as to grope you butt. It was not so much what he had done that had fired you up and made you attack him so much as what it had made you feel. You had felt light headed afterwards, a feeling that scared you.

"This is wrong" You whispered as he lowered his head aiming for your mouth.

"Why?" He asked you simply, before he savaged your senses by taking possession of your lips. You let the fire that you had summoned to you hand fade away and wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss and pushing your body closer into his "See? It's not wrong, does it not feel good?" He grinned a grin full of wicked intent, sliding his hands down your back to find a comfortable position on you posterior.

You were not going down without a fight and when you felt his teeth slide across your neck you dug you fingernails into the back of his head, holding back a groan.

"I told you this is wrong. I am here to obliterate you" The words coming out of your mouth sounded far away to your ears and you didn't actually believe them, you wanted this moment to go on for eternity.

You felt his body heat beneath you touch and knew that he was summoning his red fire "Do you really want to stop this moment just to fight me?" His mouth seared yours, it was so hot and heavy that to keep from getting burnt you had to summon your black fire. That's when you lost all sense of yourself and time.

Later you awake entwined on the little dingy boat. You felt Ace's hand curl in your hair

"Come with me, we are great together, join White beard's crew" Ace looked at you with such a tender gaze that you really felt like he meant it. It had been your first time and he had been gentle and had not laughed, you had been scared of being laughed at.

When you did not answer he pulled you closer to him "It's okay, lets just live in the here and now for the moment, and see how long we can prolong this encounter" You sighed, and fell into the unconscious abyss of sleep, happy and content at this stage of your life, not worrying what tomorrow would bring.

THE END


End file.
